


hit the hot button

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Costume Kink, F/F, Fluff, Medical Kink, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: "Hello, nurse," says Becky, letting out a low wolf whistle.Written for Medical Kink on my@seasonofkink card.Written for #20 in theShakespeare Quote Prompt Table.





	hit the hot button

**Author's Note:**

> "She's beautiful and therefore to be wooed." - Henry VI

Charlotte isn't known for being the most sensitive person in a relationship. But when Becky spends more time watching daytime television and eating thin mints than working out, talking to anyone, or even leaving their apartment, even she can see that Becky's recent injuries are getting inside her head.

Becky's not usually neurotic. In fact, Becky's the one always trying to pull Charlotte away from training to indulge in some hot and heavy action of their own.

And Charlotte would be lying if she said it didn't bother her. It's been too long since she's been to bed with Becky, firstly to avoid aggravating her sprained shoulder and over-exhausted forearms, and then simply because Becky isn't in the mood to do anything except mourn the days she's been forced to stay out of the ring, _recovering._

She speaks the word with such petulant venom, it almost makes Charlotte laugh.

But Charlotte has an idea, a way to perk up both Becky's spirit and libido. At least, she hopes she can achieve success with both; she'll settle for one or the other.

Becky's eyes widen when Charlotte steps through the living-room door, her lips dropping open in a silent gasp. Charlotte knows she looks good, the tight white latex hugging her every curve, and the deep neckline revealing an obscene amount of cleavage. But it's the mesmerised look on her girlfriend's face that adds a swagger to her step, an extra sashay to her walk.

"Hello, nurse," says Becky, finally, letting out a low wolf whistle. She sits up, letting the blanket fall around her knees and exposing her sweatpants and tank top to the cool air. She doesn't remove her eyes from Charlotte's breasts or behind as Charlotte sits down beside her.

For anyone else, Charlotte would have a dry look, but for Becky, she manages a shy smile.

"Not bad, huh?"

"I should get injured more often if this is what I come home to." To anyone else, the hint of bitterness in Becky's voice would go unnoticed.

Charlotte puts on a stern expression. "Don't push me, Becks. I've got needles."

Becky shivers. "Kinky."

"Is this how you talk to all your healthcare professionals, or is it just me?" Charlotte rolls her eyes.

Becky grins. It's a genuine action, a splash of the rambunctious Becky that Charlotte knows and loves. "It's just you, Nurse Flair," she says, tongue darting out and licking her lips.

Charlotte lifts Becky's legs over her lap. "Tell me when it hurts," she instructs, eyes flickering up to Becky's bitten lips and gooseflesh-covered arms. Charlotte squeezes Becky's legs, working her way up to those deliciously thick thighs, trying to suppress her own smile as Becky's breath hitches as she inches closer to her core.

"Oh," gasps Becky, as Charlotte's fingers ghost across her clothed sex. "Y'know, my lips are sore, too."

"Mmm. I bet you say that to all the cute nurses."

"Shut up and kiss me better, Charl."

Charlotte quickly pecks Becky's pursed lips.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Horny," growls Becky. She pulls Charlotte on top of her, squeezing Charlotte's ass and burying her face in Charlotte's carefully styled curls. "Can you help me with that?"

Charlotte looks into Becky's eyes and catches a twinkle of mischief; she kisses Becky softly, sighing into familiarity.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
